<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union. by Alcalexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793668">Union.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria'>Alcalexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Fate - Fandom, Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Future War period, Shameful fanservice, Tumblr rework, psst, this is a wedding fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Churches never meant much to Grace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Union.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is reworked askbox note from Tumblr, similar to those in Contact Points, but this one expanded a little further than I expected, and it's embarrassingly fanservicey, so I thought I'd give it its own home.</p><p>Shout out to Konako, Lady-Tortilla-Chip and tornsurvivors on Tumblr for very graciously accommodating.</p><p>Any feedback is hugely appreciated, it makes it a million times more rewarding to post something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Churches never meant much to Grace and truthfully, she devoted herself to Dani body and soul a very long time ago. The words they hush to each other are simply self evident to her already, even in the grand shell of a broken holy building. Still, she cherishes having this time and space to themselves, for themselves. Time and space always seems so short for them.</p><p>Case in point - they're barely back on base when Dani's pulled away to some new crisis somewhere, and they're already back apart for who knows how long. She's barely surprised - when have they ever gotten <em>any</em> kind of honeymoon period?</p><p> </p><p>That night Grace lies awake in her bunk. The absence of Dani’s body next to her is even keener than usual, and she can’t seem to get comfortable. She rolls flat onto her back and feels the chain tucked under her shirt skim over her skin. The ring.</p><p>It settles onto the middle of her chest. The aluminium is light enough that it moves a little with every breath, solid enough to feel its weight. She reaches for it, slips a finger into it experimentally, and hears herself breathe out in relief.</p><p>She thinks of its twin, sitting safely and secretly between Dani’s heart and a quarter inch of polymer ballistic plate, wherever she is right now, wherever she might go then. She clasps her ringed hand into a fist against her own chest, like it might be a conduit to its mate.</p><p>Grace is a soldier, accustomed to carrying nothing into battle she won’t need - she is very glad to think she’ll have this to carry with her next time, and to lead her home in turn.</p><p>She thinks she will keep it on the neck chain, so it will stay with her whether she lives or falls. Or, maybe, she might yet move it to the take-home chain, so another soldier might take it from her to turn in, and that part of her at least might come back to Dani when she doesn’t.</p><p>Either way, at last she seems to settle, and she sleeps.</p><p>Almost a mile away as the crow flies - far more to travel through these winding tunnels - Commander Ramos stands over a map, watching bruised and bloodied soldiers draw on notes and clumsy diagrams.  She listens thoughtfully, calculating and assessing everything she sees and hears.</p><p>She folds her arms, the better to discreetly press against the middle plate of her body armor, and push a smooth, lovingly worked ring of metal to her chest, and think of its twin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>